


Falling into the oblivion.

by Ghostinacloset



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Animal Ears, Anxiety, Aphrodisiacs, Bed-Wetting, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Use, Flashbacks, Guilt, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Lucifer is sympathetic, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Manipulation, Muzzles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Or Therapy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Sex Toys, Someone give the poor boys hugs, Tails, The brothers know consent, They need hugs, or Both
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinacloset/pseuds/Ghostinacloset
Summary: Mc was just a bright and bubbly personality that would even make a demon such as Lucifer smile at times. Or so that was what they were like until misfortune struck and hit him hard....
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 56





	1. Disappearance

Today was mc's turn to cook breakfast so he woke up early and started. Lucifer was the 1st brother to come down and sit at the table, on time as always mc thought to himself letting out a small laugh under his breath. 

"Somthing funny mc?" Lucifer asked 

The sudden sound in the basically silent room made mc jump and quickly scramble a reason 

"I uh- no ? Oh here's satan and beel haha please sit down" mc sputtered out before quickly going back to the cooking. 

mammon was the next brother to enter and sit down looking displeased which earned a sigh from Lucifer before asking 

"What is it this time mammon ?? " 

Mammon looked up at Lucifer then back down at his D.D.D 

"So you know how I'm your favourite brother and you'd do anything for me???" Mammon let out trying to sound innocent 

"Ugh not at all but continue" a tired Lucifer let out 

"Well I need help paying a debt I've got with some witches, so you'll help me will ya?? It's only 50 Grimm" mammon said as he smirked hoping for a good reply 

"50 Grimm that's it?!?" Lucifer let out in surprise mammon seemed to have some self control left 

".... thousand" 

"WHAT?!" 

"Its 50,000 grim...." 

"MAMMOONNNNNN.... no you know what learn to pay it off yourself. You can't just rely on me to constantly pick up after you" Lucifer said trying to keep calm 

"But luci-" 

"No mammon dont even" 

Mammon let a stressed 'ughhh' as asmo and belphine joined the table in time as mc set down the big spread of food which they all started to dive in at .especially beel who loved when mc cooked because he would cook human food which wasn't all that common in delivdom. 

After demolishing the food and cleaning they all left to go to RAD which dragged making the day long. 

"I still can't beilive none of you will help me, what kind of family are you? And even you mc" mammon scoffed out as mc, mammon ,beel and Solomon walked to a bench to sit at for break. 

"Sorry mammon i'd love to but I only get so much a month and even then I wouldn't be able to" Mc explained for them 10th time 

"But still!!!!" 

"Jeez just get a job mammon it's your own mess" Solomon butted in sick of mammons blabbering "anyways just ask for more time to pay it back whats the worst that could happen?" 

"Hey your right good thinking dumb human !" Mammon exscalimed as he he went to text the witches 

"Haha well at least that's dealt with anyways I'm going to head to the toilet I'll be back soon" mc laughed at mammon and solomons exstange 

"No problem mc just make sure your back for class" Solomon pointed out as mc started walking away 

.

.

.

*in a fairly empty hall way*

mc laughed at himself because of how silly the brothers can act when all of a sudden his face was covered by something and he was grabbed my mutiple hands and knocked out before mc could even react he was blacked out.

.

.

. 

*back at the bench* 

The bell rang and mammon and Solomon looked at each other wondering where mc was.  
"Hey you don't think he just headed straight up to class do ya?" Mammon asked Solomon   
"I mean he might of it would be a bit strange but we may as well go and check" 

*in class*   
"Well that's a bit peculiar maybe we should text them?" Solomon said puzzled since mc would always arrive on time and text someone if they were to be late.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
*it's lunch time and they are in the cafe* 

Beel,asmo and levi had also heard nothing from mc and he hasn't text anyone back or even saw their messages.   
"You don't think there just skipping do you?" Levi proposed   
"That would happen of hell froze over, common we all know mc would never miss a day" mammon pointed out and Solomon nodded agreeing with him for once.beel abruptly stopped eating and said   
"Why don't we just ask Lucifer? "   
"Ask me what beel?" Lucifer said as he appeared behind the demon engulfing his food.   
"Ahh! Lucifer please make your presence known next time it's not good for my skin!" Asmo shouted   
"Have you seen mc Lucifer? He went to the bathroom and we haven't heard from him since." Solomon inquired only to get the same awnsers   
"No, has anyone at all seen them???" Lucifer said with concern  
"I-I don't think so " Solomon said 


	2. Losing hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mc wakes up which would of been fine if it wasn't for his circumstances....
> 
> ! Trigger warning for this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW!!! RAPE  
> Hope you enjoy (?) This chapter. I know it's a little dark but if you don't want to read it I'll have a summary in the bottom notes.

Another warning there is rape so please skip or look at the bottom notes if you don't/can't read it !!!  
.  
.  
.

*where mc is*  
The floor was cold and hard. Mc slowly woke up and felt pain throbbing in his whole body he sat up and looked around which was pointless since it was pitch black and it wasn't until he moved he realised he was chained up. He started to panic pulling on the chains on his feet and hands. The door behind him slowly opened to reveal a tall figure slowly walking towards mc  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? LET ME GO!!"  
"Ohohoh to bad one of your friends didn't understand what deadlines are and you just have to pay for it" the man said in a lower voice but not as deep as lucifers  
"W-what do you mean?? Just let me g-"  
The man popped all of mc's buttons on his t-shirt and grabbed his crotch  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? LET GO OF ME I DONT WA-" MC shouted as he tried to escape the man's clutch only to be stopped by the chains  
"Aw I was going to be nice but if you act like that I'm going to have to do this to you" he said as he unzipped his pants and shoved mcs face in his crotch  
His member was hard and mc's mouth was forced open. Tears started to cloud mc's eyes and his head was forced to to take the man as far as he could in. Mc really didn't like this and bit down which earned him a slap across the face and kicked in the ribs by the man  
"After I was being so nice this is how you treat me?"  
The man grabbed mc by the neck and forced his face info the ground and ass in the air before mc could attempt to get up again.  
"NO N-NO PLEASE DONT" mc begged screaming and pleading  
"To late for that" the man said before pulling down mc's trousers and boxers prodding his entrance with his dick.  
"N-no please it won't fit please dont"  
"Then make it" the man said before thrusting and forcing himself in  
Mc was in so much pain he couldn't even scream the pain was unbearable but was made worse when the man started moving in and out grunting each time. Mc couldn't hold back the tears of fear and pain and he started to mumble under his breath  
"Please don't, help me, mammon, luci,levi,satan,beel,belphine,Solomon,diavolo any one please" were the more common phrases he'd say between sobs. The man did a big thrust before leaning over mc shaking as he released inside of him.  
The man got up and dusted himself off "that's all for now see you later" he simply left leaving mc by himself shaking and sobbing. He looked behind him and sobbed harder at the sight of the man's cum and blood pooling on the floor under him.  
.  
.  
.  
* a while later*  
"Oh honey I'm home" the man announced as he opened the door holding a box. All mc could do was huddle in the corner and shake.  
"Don't be like that I brought toys for you to play with!" He said as he emptied the contents the box he was holding. Butt plugs, dildos, whipsand many other sex toys layed in the floor  
"N-n-no please don't. P-please" mc stuttered  
"Is someone being ungrateful ? After how well I treat you ??!" Anger laced the man's voiced struck mc to the core with fear.  
The man came closer and all mc could do was squint and prepare himself. as something came in contact with his head he flinched only to realise it was dog ears.  
"Aw look at my puppy" the man said to himself as he dressed mc up in a collar,muzzle and lead. Mc wimpered everytime the man touched him. The man pulled on the lead  
"Now come on puppy~ walk to me like a good boy so I can finish your cute outfit" he said with a smile plastaterd on his face. At first mc stayed still but after mutiple times her learned resistance was pointless and crawled over to the man as far as his chains allowed anyways.the man held up a tail plug  
"Now what do we say puppy?"  
Mc gritted his teeth but gave in  
"P-please master"  
The man slapped mc and raised his voice  
"Do dogs fucking talk? "  
Mc held tears back as he barked unsteady on his hands and knees  
"Good boy now put your ass up"  
The man knelt down as mc turned around in a submissive position and lifted his ass. The man inserted the plug only for mc to croak in pain since it was still swollen and was sure it was ripped of last time. While it hurt a lot less it was still Horrible for mc.  
"Now puppy, listen to master okay?"  
Mc barked in reply and slowly got up so he was in a kneeling position. The man unzipped his pants and took the muzzle of mc.  
"Suck it"  
Mc took the man in knowing not to try anything like before. The man grabbed a hand full of mc's hair to push him down as he groaned but mc tried to escape so he could breathe but it was pointless since the man gave his head a final push before cumming suffocating mc who was already fighting for air. The man let go of mc who's face was full of tears and mouth full of so much cum it started leaking out.  
"Now puppy be a good boy and clean your mess up"  
Mc got Down and licked the white fluid of the floor and the man's shoes cleaning every drop up and swallowing the salty liquid.  
" what a Good boy now come get your reward"  
Mc lifted his head up in response and the man opened mc's mouth and forced a pill into it and held his hand over to ensure mc ate it which he did. The man put the muzzle on mc again and waited a few minutes. Suddenly a wave of heat came over mc his whole body tingled  
"Look it's working puppy"  
The man said as he put his foot on mc's erection. Mc looked down horrified, how could he get hard in this situation ?? He didn't want it not one bit but why was his body doing this?  
"At least your body is honest because you actually want this. now let me impregnate you bitch"  
Mc was in shock was it all his fault? Did he really want this? Even the amount of pain it causes him? The man grabbed mc and bit down on his neck and left a trail of hickeys on his back then took the tail out to replace it with his dick. Despite the pain that was spreading all over his body mc let out a moan ad he entered. What was he doing? He really didn't want this did he? Mc couldn't stop moaning and panting as the blood made entering him slightly less painful and it helped with the weird sensation in his body.  
"Hng please i- fuckkkk n-no " was all mc could splutter out  
"Haha look at how much you really enjoy it you masochistic" the man said as he grabbed the collar making him go deeper inside mc and he squirmed as he came inside. This repeated mutiple times until mc was so full of cum didn't think he could take anymore . The man put the plug in and walked out satisfied mc rolled on to his back and placed a hand in his swelled stomach full of the man's cum. He slowly cried out all of his freinds names holding on to the little hope he had left but was it pointless? How long had it been ? Did the notice he was missing? Would they care? All he could do is weep and hoped his freinds would come soon because he knew the man wasn't finished just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a summery :  
> Mc wakes up and a man has them locked up and uses them how ever he wants and this slowly starts to fuck with mc's mind to the point of him becoming hopeless (or close too)


	3. Dead ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constantly hitting dead ends the brothers are stumped even with the help of the demon Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i Should clarify this chapter is happening the same time as the previous ^^'

*back to the demon brothers in school*  
.  
"So no one though to search the school?" Lucifer sighed.  
"We just assumed he'd come back or text us you know what mc is like." Solomon tried to defend himself but now he realised Lucifer is right  
"Well let's start..." Lucifer went off assigning the brothers and Solomon of to parts of RAD to make the search quicker.  
.  
.  
.  
*back at the bench*  
Mammon let out a sigh before mumbling "stupid human" under his breath  
"Who is the stupid human mammon?"  
Mammon jumped to see Simeon and Luke behind him.  
"Gah! You haven't happened to see mc have you? We haven't seen him since the break after 2nd lesson."  
Simeon looked at luke the back at mammon  
"No? We were hoping to run into him but have yet to find him. Has something happened?"  
"Yeah he said he'd help me make human sweets ! He still hasn't saw my messages yet" Luke added  
"We are currently looking for him the stupid human hasn't been picking up his D.D.D either!"  
"Oh would you like us to help?" Simeon offered  
"I mean the Great mammon could probably do it himself but if your offering"  
And so all the brothers and angles and Solomon spent an hour looking for mc to no avail. The bell rang but luckily Lucifer had told them it would be the one time they are allowed to skip since mc may be in danger by himself in devildom.  
.  
.  
.  
The end of school had came and mc was no where to be seen. So Lucifer felt it nessisarly to involve diavolo despite not wanting to admit it being the avatar of pride and all but if mc was in danger he'd want to find him as quick as possible.  
"So your telling me mc has skipped school and none has seen him since?" The Lord repeated  
"Yes but what is even stranger is he won't pick up his D.D.D to anyone" levi butted in.  
"Hmm that is peculiar any idea where they might go? They could just be stressed. " the demon Lord tried to reason  
"Can that butler of yours not just look into the future and find him? Geez" mammon said rolling his eyes.  
"I would of of he want in the human world doing a very important job I can't disturb him from currently" the demon explained.  
Every one was anxious not knowinv mc's where abouts.  
"Can we not just check their D.D.D location? He normally keeps it on so he's easy to find." Belphine said breaking the a light silence of the room.  
"Ah what a Good idea!" Diavolo said while checking his D.D.D and staring in confusion.  
"What's the problem Diavolo ?" Lucifer asked  
"It says he's in a random back alley near the city Center, let's go I suppose?" Diavolo said while getting up and leading the brothers to mc's D.D.D.  
.  
.  
.  
*the back alley*  
The good news was they found the D.D.D but not mc.  
"Well where do we go from here ?"  
"I don't know satan your the detective nerd" mammon mocked . Satan didn't bother replying as a man walked past the group bargeing into little Luke.  
"Hey!" He squeaked  
"Ah sorry" the man said rushing past  
Lucifer scrunched his nose at the man who smelled of sweat and sex now walking down the rest of the long alley way, though he shouldn't judge since they were close to a 'red light' district as humans would call it.  
" I feel it would be appropriate to get as many people looking for him since it's getting later now and mc would of been back" Lucifer said hoping the Lord would agree, which he did. The next few hours were exsausing looking for witnesses and clues. They knew it was going to be one long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short T^T I just didn't want it to be to repetitive


	4. Endless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw!!! Rape and violence in this scene  
> A summery will be in the bottom notes.

Tw!!! Rape and violence  
.  
.  
.  
*back to mc in the room*  
How long had it been? He didn't know what to do or even think, all he could do was hope even one of the brothers noticed he was missing.he'd give anything to be with his friends right now. He loved it when him and mammon got into mischief and always got scolded by Lucifer after but the amount of laughter they let out was worth it. Or playing online or watching anime with levi as they say there for hours on end.cooking and eating with beel. Trying out the latest bath and beauty products with asmo. Reading one of satans newest books as he read to him while he layed next to satan. Or cuddling with belphine and falling asleep. Even helping Lucifer get his brothers out of trouble. These are the things that help put a small smile on his face as he layed on the floor. That was until the man came back.  
"Get up"  
Mc sat up to allow the man to take the contraptions still on him.  
"Lets clean you up before my special guests join us. Okay~?"  
Mc knew he didn't have a choice but to comply. Though one question he wondered was who were these guests ? But before he could ask ice cold water hit him. He was being hosed down by the man. Mc took this chance to clean the dried and fresh blood of him as well as the cum still inside him. While he couldn't do it properly due to his weak legs it was as good as he was going to get. The water was cut off but the man didn't leave just yet.  
"Okay now eat and drink, we can't have you collapsing in the middle of meeting my guests now~"  
A pack of comfort candy and water was tossed I'm front of him. The man just simply left but not before putting the light on which dimly lit the room. Mc was alone again but could now see his surroundings. The chains were attached to a concrete wall, the room itself was a cell. The only other thing which mc wasn't aware of was a chair in the far left corner which he couldn't reach and a drain to the right which had water and other liquids running down it from the 'shower' mc had. Mc was so exhausted he opened the candy which reminded him of beel and ate, then he drank what he assumed to be water but tasted funny. It didn't take long for him to realise why. The heat he had felt previously spread again. He looked down and to his horror he was hard against his will once again. The cool floor helped a bit with the heat but the tingling wouldn't go away. Mc could hear voices from out side the door which is when it opened...  
"Okay now be a good boy and play nice~" the man said as he kept the door open allowing a group of men inside handing one of them a key before leaving him alone with the men who stared at mc with lust and greed in their eyes. The men stripped down while one unlocked mc's chains. He instantly felt the weight Leave his hands and feet and in an attempt to escape he tried to get up and run to the door but it was unsuccessful as he fell over falling weak to the aphrodisiac drug he was given. A man grabbed mc and forced him to lie on his back and before mc could fight back he already had a dick in his mouth the man forced mc's head to bop up and down while two others put mc's hands to use. Not a moment later mc felt something near his entrance he tried to wiggle his way out of the men's clutched but failed as he slammed in to him making mc choke and tears started to steam down mc's faces as he felt pain but also it relived the itch he felt in the pit of his stomach. The 1st man who had used mc mouth came on mc's faces meaning mc couldn't stop the strange noices coming from his mouth.  
"Hngh pl-please ahh~ s-stop I don- hng don't want t-this" mc pleaded  
"Oh sure but it's too bad your body is honest, you whore you wanted this" one of the men replied. It had been a while and mc started to feel numb and his voice was raspy most of the men had had their way and were satisfied ,well all but one. He had mc bend over a chair and roughly fucked him mc's body was now limp and covered in marks and cum.the drug was still in effect and mc simply passed out I mean what was the point they'd probably still play with him knocked out. "So this how you fucking treat me? Your lucky they still had fun fucking your limp body you useless bitch"  
That was the 1st thing mc heard before reviving a kick to the chest which instantly woke him up. He let out a sob before gasping for air. The man kicked and kicked mc until he could barely move leaving cuts and bruises on mc.  
"You know what this isn't enough for you, your punishment needs to be suitable for a whore such as yourself" the man snickered before pulling the chair to the Center of the room, grabbing mc and using the rope from the toys the man had brought to tie mc to the chair then blindfolding and having mc. All mc could do was panic and try to kick but proved useless since he was in so much pain from the injuries. The man put a contraption around mc's dick tightening it then inserting a cold thin stick into his urethra  
"You don't deserve to cum" the man hissed then forced himself in mc and cumming until he was satisfied which was the same time that mc though he'd really get pregnant. Once he thought it was over he felt something cold and rubbery forced in the man's dick place.  
"Now sit and be a good boy while I'm gone" the man said as he turned on the vibrator and walked away leaving mc alone and in even more desperation and fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed And sorry it's a bit short T^T  
> Summery: Mc is used by mutiple men at once and he didn't reach the man's expectations so was punished both physically and sexually.


	5. A break through.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers had finally had a break through and with the help of diavolo getting mc back didn't seem so far fetched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter^^   
> And sorry it's short.

*back at the house of lamitations*   
"Okay so does anyone have any clue where to start?" Satan said looking at his brothers   
"Well did someone not have a grudge Against mc?" Asmo said while blowing on his nails to dry them.   
"Is this really the time for that asmo? And why would anyone not like mc? They were so cheerful" mammon pointed out to his younger brother .  
"did they not get into debt? And just have to pay it back?" Belphine stated through a long yawn   
"Well to start of mc isn't mammon and second of why wouldn't they just ask one of us for help? That reminds me how is your situation mammon?" Lucifer says turning to his brother unimpressed  
"Well uh they sent some weird messages... but i don't think I even have to pay it off any more haha" he said in a positive tone   
"What do you mean mammon?" Satan asked mammon before the white haired brother gave the phone to satan and Lucifer.   
"Just read the good news!"  
Both brothers started to read the messages between their stupid brother and the witch.   
.  
W= witch   
M=mammon  
.  
《50 Grimm witch》  
-7:59 am  
W: mammon you need to pay us that grimm back before we take matters into our own hands 

M: okay okay just give me time   
I'll just ask my brothers jeez 

-8:35 

M:so   
About that Grimm... I won't be able to pay it back just yet 

W: well you have no choice such an amount needs to be payed back.   
If not you have to give is something of yours to help pay it back. 

M: well I don't have anything I'm gonna give ya! Just talk to one of my brothers. 

W: you have 6 correct? And one of them is fairly cute And short? 

M: yeah and short compared to us.   
What you gonna do sell him hahaha 

W:well not him 

M: well you will get the money just not yet okay 

-9:08 am 

M: hey can I not just get an extension on that loan ? 

W: it fine it has been felt with no need 

M: oh really ?! 

"MAMMON how could you not mention this ? " Lucifer roared as his brothers all jumped at the sudden out roar.   
"W-well I just assumed one you secretly paid it" mammon said trying to defend himself from his older brother now in his demon form. In that time the other brothers had read the messages and were equally pissed off at mammon.   
"We need to find this witch before anything can be done to mc!" Satan said getting riled up. The brothers nodded in agreement.   
.  
.  
.  
*in Lord diavolos castle*   
"I'm sorry?? Mc has presumably been taken by a witch?" The Lord said in shock and anger while pinching the bridge of his nose.   
"Oh how I wish I could get into contact with barbatos right now" he said before looking at the brothers.   
"Yes which is why we need to track down the witch and punish them" beel said in a worried tone   
"We should burn them!" Levi added   
"That would be to merciful. We shoul-" belphine chimed in before being inturupted by Lucifer   
"Firts of we need to track them down which I presume you can do diavolo ? With how well connected you are."   
"Certanly I will get on it right away, finding mc is top priority". 

After hours and hours of phone calls and talking to diffrent people the Lord and the brothers had found the witch. It had been 24 hours since mc had disappeared and once again the brothers were skipping school but with how tired and worried they were they couldn't care less all they wanted was mc to be safe.   
.  
.  
.  
* at the witches house*   
All the brothers were angry but tried to keep contained so they could talk to the witch. It was the only way they could get mc back.   
"So ya want to know what I've done with this 'mc'?"   
"OBVIOUSLY" Mammon hissed in response to the witch relaxing on her sofa allowing her long black hair to drape across it too.   
"How should I know? Can't you just be grateful your debt is settled ?" She said before her violet eyes darted and stared each brother in the eyes.   
That was the last straw for the brothers as they all went into demon form and towered the witch.   
"Come on I'm used to demons you aren't that scary"   
"Oh I wouldn't be sure about that" diavolo was also in demon form and emerged from behind the brothers. The witch had jumped straight up and was on her knees looking down.   
"Well uh- the thing is i- well -" the witch sputtered out at the sight of the demon Lord himself   
"Spit it out!" Diavolo demanded   
"He was sold off to a demon and I let him have full control of how he collected him...." the witch said physically shaking at the heavy presence of the Lord.   
"Which man... tell me while I'm being merciful" 

After that the witch gave them everything she could and they were Out of there but not before encasing the witch in a magic barrier to deal with later. Solomon, Simeon and Luke had heard the news and joined the others while on the way to the location.  
.  
.  
.  
*the back alley way*   
It was near where they had found the D.D.D. they walked up to seemingly average house, while it was slightly shabby nothing that stood out in the neighbourhood. Well it was so close the the red light district it fitted. Diavolo and Lucifer stood front with everyone behind and knocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm going to be honest I was trying to write the next chapter too and post it but I'm honestly having such a writing block with how it's going. So next chapter is either going to be really bad or really good '^'   
> I'll try my best thooo


	6. He should be relived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mc is found luckily. Or not so much for our mc as the brothers discover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry last night I was ment to upload but got caught up in the new obey me event ^^
> 
> A small reform this chapter

There was no sound . Another knock more stern came from Lucifer losing his patience but this time a loud thud came from inside and scrambling from the inside getting further away. So in the heat of the moment Lucifer flung his body weight at the door and with a loud bang it came down. The entrance was dark but none of the brothers cared. They started searching for mc, he had to be in here. The brothers and freinds frantically searched the house until diavolo opened a door and called for everyone. They all piled at the door way with diavolo, Lucifer and beel at the front obstructing the view of mc from the rest, which was probably for the best.  
"Oh my god" diavolo said  
"I feel sick" beel added.  
Their view was mc in the Center of the room bound by their hands and feet to a chair slightly slouched with their leg tied together giving the demons a full view of mc's stuffed ass. They weren't sure what to be more disturbed by, the blindfold , the vibrator, the rope, the cum or the blood. The demon Lord turned around and in a soft tone said  
"I think it's best only 2 of us go in mc is very.... vulnerable at the moment and he wouldn't want all of us seeing him like this. The angels and Solomon nodded understanding and dragged all the brothers apart from Lucifer to a diffrent room to look for the perpetrator. Of course they didn't go without protest but eventually gave in.  
"Lets go in Lucifer..."  
Lucifer nodded and stepped inside, his boots echoed on the concrete floor. Mc jumped at the sudden sound and started shaking. He thought the man was back. Weakly he started to sob and tried to beg through the ball gag. Lucifer was deeply disturbed to say the least. Lucifer had to 1st turn off the vibrator in mc and slowly removed it which by the violent flinching of mc was painful. Blood and cum came ushing out and Lucifer had thought he saw worse but it didn't compare to finding mc bloody and bruised and like this. Diavolo made his way around mc and un did the buckle of the ball gag which allowed mc through a pain In his jaw to start begging  
"P-please don't, i-ill be better. Please g-give me another c-chance nhg I'm s-sorry"  
"Don't worry mc I'm here now" Lucifer said in hopes of calming him down but instead he started to laugh at himself.  
"Haha am i-i really that delusional I c-can hear Lucifer? Ha -ha why would h-he or the o-others even care a-about a stupid h-human like m-me"  
Lucifer was pained to hear mc say that until he looked up at the tears running down faster on mc's face from under the blindfold. Next he released the band from the base of mc's cock while diavolo released mc from the ropes which left even more marks on his thighs, calves ,ankles and wrists allowing them to go limp and fall to mc's sides. Lucifer un did the band and moved on to the metal rod sticking out of his urethra which as Lucifer slowly took it out mc started to react.  
"Ah. P-please I hngg I'm gonna -"  
But before the sentence was finished Lucifer pulled it fully out and now had mc's cum on his black leather gloves.  
"I'msorryimsorryimsorry" mc pleaded  
"It's okay mc" Lucifer said wiping the cum on his shirt off his hand and patting mc's hair as he undid the blindfold meaning mc could now see the raven black haired brother.

Mc felt even more tears welling up in his eyes and burst out crying and flinging his heavy arms around the brother with what little strength he had left. Diavolo nodded at the brother, at which he undid his Cape and wrapped it around mc.diavolo left the room for a few minutes in which all Lucifer could say was  
"It's going to be okay mc were here now"  
Diavolo returned with a disturbed beel who had heard the news from the demon Lord. Mc raised his head and saw the other brother and cried harder not caring of this was just an illusion, it felt so real to him. Beel lifted mc at which he flinched at first but settled into the brothers arms and inhaled the familiar sent of Madam screams cakes and his cries turned into soft sobs into beels jacket. Beel walked out met by the rest of the brothers, the angels and Solomon all standing in shock even if all They could see was mc's matted hair emerging from lucifers Cape. Lucifer and diavolo followed and opened the door to reveal a limo the Lord had called previously . Lucifer opened the door and mc was laid down and belphine offered his lap as a cushion to which mc complied and snuggled into his lap still shaking slightly. The brothers and Lord enter the limo too each tying themselves in.  
"Well let you look after mc, but please call us if he needs us." Simeon said with a worried expression  
"Yeah we can help cheer him up!" Luke said trying to help the mood but failed to as Solomon placed a hand in likes shoulder in comfort while Lucifer replied monotone  
"We will"  
And with that they were on the way back to the house of lamitations.  
"So do you know what happened to mc?"  
Mammon said trying to break the science.  
"When we get home I will exsplain properly but for now me and beel will clean mc and get him in bed. He needs the rest" Lucifer replied still trying to keep calm thinking about it.  
At this point they all wished it was a moment of talking about bathing with mc and asmo acting jealous and cooing over mc but even asmo couldn't in this time. After a short while they were outside the house of lamitations and beel had mc in his arms once more.  
"Please keep us all updated and and look after yourselves" the demon Lord said before driving of in the limo. The doors opened to the house once so lively and warm now still and cold and they stepped in most of the brothers going to their rooms. To cry? Distract themselves? Well what ever they did it left Lucifer and beel with mc on their way to the bathroom. Once inside beel crouched down and layed mc against the tiles and took the Cape draped across mc. Beel had to look away for a second before looking at mc's body bruised and bloodied. As soon of Lucifer turned the bath on mc came to attention, panicking and through tears was back in the room where the man had gave mc a so called shower.  
"It's okay mc it's me beel and Lucifer your in the house of lamitations"  
Mc looked up noticing it was the ginger headed demon and not that man. Beel reached out to help mc up to shower him off first but he flinched sharply from his touch which surprised the demon at first but slowly realised he had to move slowly and eased his hand onto mc to help. First the brothers had to clean inside mc.. to do this beel held mc in his arms as mc's ass was towards Lucifer who slowly placed his hands on mc's hip and slowly made his way to his entrance as to not scare the shaking human. Lucifer could see the tears covered in blood and the swelling but decided it would be best to clean and entered a finger which caused mc to dig his nails into beel and sob. Then another added as Lucifer tried to scoop the cum and blood mix out of mc and using the shower head to help wash it out.  
"I'm s-sorry i-im sorry" mc pleaded for forgiveness as he left the brothers in confusion until they saw mc hard and crying at the fact his body was responding to it. Then the man's words repeated in his head 'slut' 'you wanted this'  
"It's okay mc it's a natural reaction nothing to be sorry about" beel said to calm down the violently shaking human and kissing his head. Lucifer got the last of mc's backside cleaned and nodded at beel who gently scooped mc up to slowly lower him into the warm bath that smelled of asmos fancy lavender products. A wave of relief crossed mc as he was submerged into the warm water. He felt so relaxed then the cold shampoo hit his head as beel started to wash mc's matted hair and with a comb tried to undo matts of which could be undone. Lucifer wiped mc down with a sponge and a sweet smelling soap that was gentle on the nose. Once beel had finished washing mc's hair a small knock was heard at the door.  
"I'll just leave them outside the door."  
It was levi who was now shuffling away.  
Lucifer went to the door and grabbed the clothes. Beel lifted mc out the tub and patted him dry with a towel that felt nice on mc's skin. Once mc had his boxers and oversized hoodie on beel scooped him up and allowed him to curl up slightly in his arms. They walked to mc's room where They were met with mammon.  
"Well as being as great as I am I cleaned mc's room up for him and sorted his bed up!"  
"I see" was the only reply Lucifer gave before mc was placed down and covered in a blanket before the three demon brothers walked out.  
"I need to talk to everyone" Lucifer said before mammon texted the group chat. 

The brothers  
M: Lucifer wants us all on the table asap!  
A: will we find out what's going on ? This is stressing me out T^T  
L: I hope so...  
S: is mc okay?  
B:we should go then we'll find out. 

Lucifer straitened himself out walking to the dining room. It should be relief he felt, so why didn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas or what ever else you celebrate at this time of year ! I hope you have a good one and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :)


	7. self hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers learn the gist of what mc went through and mc has a rough night. But with the help of 2 of the brothers it was made safer at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing good and had a good Christmas or winter holiday!^^

The brother had gathered around the table . The last time they were here mc was preparing breakfast and laughing at himself.  
"So I should probably tell you all properly about what happened to mc." Lucifer said furrowing his eyebrows  
"Yeah ya should!" Mammon let out  
"Okay mammon calm down, although it's not my story to tell in detail I can tell you the basics of what happened"  
"Just get on with it Lucifer" belphine said at which the brothers were fairly surprised he was awake.  
"When we arrived and sent you away we did it with good reason"  
"Yeah you better have we couldn't even see mc" levi interrupted  
"ANY ways, we were glad because the state mc was in I doubt he'd want a audience. When we got there mc was tied up an-"  
"I'm sorry what?" Asmo gasped shifting in his chair.  
"And he had other things attached which I'll let him tell you about . He shows signs of rape and abuse on his body due to the bruising and other things left by the perpetrator."  
The brothers sat there shocked not knowing what to say at the new Intel.  
"H-he flinched when I tried to touch him... and he wouldn't stop pleading with me to stop and to not hurt him, I'd never hurt him!" beel said speaking up in the silence.  
"Don't worry beel he thought it was the perpetrator, he must of been abused mentally in addition to the physical and sexual." Lucifer said in attempt to comfort beel.  
"Oh God I feel fucking sick" levi said holding his belly and mouth before running out the room.  
"Yeah, poor mc must be so scared." Asmo said standing up.  
Satan was already pacing the room  
"Who ever fucking did this should just fucking die, how could we let this happen? Oh my fucking god" satan mumbled pacing faster.  
"Oh fuck. Is this my fault?" Mammon said holding his head in his hands leaning in the table.  
"Not really, how were you ment to know the evil bitch would do something like this?" Belphine said trying to calm his now shaking brother while holding onto his pillow hiding how pale he'd turned.  
"Mc will need plenty rest but also space. I think it's best to check up every so often to let him know were still here for him." Lucifer proposed. In which all the brothers present agreed with. It was fairly late and everyone was tired from the lack of sleep and stress so they decided it would be best to sleep. But for mc that was a task impossible. They felt hot and sweaty again, he felt tied down unable do move. He broke free and and started to cry and screamed for help in the dark room. A crack of light lit up the room slightly as the door opened and a figure came in. The man was back.  
"No p-please I'm sorry I'll be quite" mc sobbed violently shaking. Mc was suddenly grabbed by a pair of hands which he tried to fight off but the arms were soon wrapped around mc and his face was now in the persons chest. Mc could instantly recognise the smell.  
"Its okay I'm here now mc, your safe" lucifer said. Mc gripped hold of Lucifer never wanting to let go.  
A knock that was soft but still made mc flinch was at the door. Lucifer waved his hand where satan had joined them.  
"Is mc okay?"  
"Does he look okay satan? Would he be crying if he wasn't?"  
"Well I'm sorr-"  
Satan was interrupted by a hand tugging at his shirt. Mc pulled satan into the hug. The warmth of their arms and their smells made mc feel safe again. Mc had calmed down after a few minutes of just having the brothers hug him.  
"We should probably go now so you can get some rest" Lucifer said as the two brothers released him from the embrace and got up from the bed. But they were soon stopped by a tug on both of their shirts.  
"C-could you please s-sleep with me t-tonight?" Mc let out shakily .There was a silence mc grew red relish how stupid it sounded and how the brothers were probably grossed out by another man asking to sleep in the same bed.  
"I'm sorry I-I probably sounded w-Wei-"  
He was soon interrupted by Lucifer  
"Its okay we don't mind, but are you okay with people being next to you ? Or in contact with you?"  
"I-im okay as long as its y-you I feel s-safe."  
The brothers helped mc back in bed properly. Mc was in the middle and hugging onto Lucifer who laid in his back and his face facing mc with an arm around him. Satan was spooning mc of sorts and cuddling him from behind. He felt calm and safe. He closed his eyes and was glad he could finally sleep. Or so he thought. He could feel the mans hand around his neck and his other hand feeling down mc body until he got to his crotch which he grabbed hold off. Mc was frozen and helpless.  
"P-please stop, no hng."  
Mc let out a moan as the man grabbed his ass. He felt so fucking disgusting, he didn't want it so why was he making weird sounds . The man entered mc with his fingers curling them trying to find a spot, which he did. Mc became sloppy  
"Please no-no hnggg. Ahh don't want mmhh". All mc could do was plea but a heat coiled up in his stomach.  
"Please no hng I'm gonna-" mc could feel a warm liquid leave his body which died down the heat he felt in his stomach but it started spreading further. Mc could now move and woke up. He shot up realising what had happened, which stirred the brothers.  
"I'm so sorry. Im sorryimsorry" mc begged and he started welling up Lucifer could feel the warm liquid on his leg and satan could feel it soak into his shirt. They both sat up with mc.  
"Its okay you didn't mean to"  
"It can't be helped"  
Despite these words of comfort mc wept and couldn't stop apologising. The brothers worked together for once. First they got mc out of bed and changed all of their clothes 1st lucifer who had taken his pants of revealing his muscular legs and tight black underwear which showed his ass of nicely. Then satan stripped himself of his shirt revealing him to be slightly leaner than his brother but still had muscles which were defined on his torso. Next was mc, satan took of his hoodie which had a wet patch on the bottom. Then lucifer looked at mc for permission at which he nodded. Lucifer slowly tugged at mcs pants which revealed pee wasn't the only thing mc had released. Both brothers were honestly shocked at the sight of the sticky white substance on mc's boxers. Mcs legs became unsteady as they looked in disgust  
"Oh my-"  
"Its okay m-" satan was cut off by a now mostly naked mc running of covering his mouth as he leapt into the hallway. He wasn't exactly running more like stumbling onto his way to the bathroom.  
"Woah mc are you okay?" It was mammon, he had a worried expression at the quick glance he got of mcs body, though mc couldn't stop as he reached the bathroom flinging open the door and pukeing into the toilet. How could he be so fucking disgusting? Cumming at the hands of that man? Does he really want it? No ... no he knew he didn't , his touch was disgusting and mc wanted rid of his touch. Mc climbed into the bath tub and turned it on and started scrubbing at his skin with a lufa. He felt so fucking gross he hated it he hated it be hated it!  
"Mc please calm down" lucifer said in a more authoritative manner than he would of preferred but it didn't stop mc until satan took it out of mcs hands at which he started using his nails to scratch of the mans touch.  
"I feel so fucking disgusting"  
"Your not mc, it's just a natural reaction that happened against your will."  
Mc didn't stop or listen  
At this point Lucifer wasnt sure how to control mc so he grabbed mcs arms and put them at his sides which stopped the scratching but made mc start to sob.  
"I'm sorry in causing so much trouble but I feel so fucking disgusting, why is this happening?" Mc cried out.  
Both of the brothers went back to hugging mc stroking his hair and planning kisses in his face. They were truly at a loss on how to just make everything perfect for mc. 

Lucifer knew the very little relief he felt knowing mc was alive still was short lived. He didn't think it would end this soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also would like to ask. What would you like to see me write? I was thinking of doing a few one shots and wanted to see what people wanted so I'm taking requests on ships and/or what you want included (kinks or scenarios ect) and I'm also part of other fandoms such a attack on titan and others so be wild ask for something bizzar ;) 0
> 
> Tho I will refuse anything that's pedophilic for obvious reasons.
> 
> How would you feel if the next chapter was the brothers and possibly side character thoughts and reactions to the whole event?


	8. The 2nd and 3rd born

*mammons pov* (this is when belphine tried to comfort him with words at the table)   
Despite belphines words I still felt sick, was it my fault mc had to go through all that? If I didn't get into debt in the 1st place then maybe-   
My trail of thoughts was disrupted my Lucifer dismissing us. Oh how I both hated and was thankful for my brother taking charge and looking after mc. I didn't have to see mc in by the sounds of it his most vulnerable and weak but was i not trusted enough for the job? Why was beel taken instead? I paused and took a deep breath before heading to my room. I was at my door, my head still in a haze. I sat back on my couch after moving over clothes I was ment to put away ages ago. I threw my head back and looked up at the ceiling. I felt my heart sank. Holy shit was this really my fault? How could I be so fucking stupid and put mc at risk? I really do love him. Maybe I don't deserve his love back. He'd be better off with one of my other brothers, one that wouldn't fuck shit up. I could feel a lump forming in my throat but couldn't bring myself to cry. I just kept taking deep breaths and eventually fell asleep. A scream echoed in the hallways. I jumped up at the sudden cry but was soon followed by heavy footsteps, more than likely Lucifer. I dont have the right to look at mc.i decide it would be best to get changed then I settled back down at the silence after. Though I couldn't sleep. I'm not sure what to feel, guilt?sorrow?pity? I really dont know. It had been over an hour and I still couldn't sleep so I decided to walk to mcs room, just to check on him... 

I opened my door and started making my way down the hallway. I was soon stopped but a figure running out, it was mc. Although it was a glimpse, I could see his body was covered in mark's and he was only wearing his boxers stumbling out.   
"Woah mc are you okay?"   
What a stupid fucking question of course he wasnt he ran into the bathroom with lucifer in his shirt and boxers a stern face on while satan trailed behind him wearing his pj bottoms. What the fuck had happened? Had they? No i shouldn't think of my brothers like that, i dont like them but they wouldn't do that, would they? I know how desperate everyone is to sink their teeth into mc but would my brothers do it when mc is most vulnerable. I decided to dismiss it, I really didn't want to say anything so horrifying with nothing to back it up. I decide my brothers had it and headed back. I fell back into my bed. Just staring at my ceiling. Not knowing what to feel. 

.  
.  
. 

*leviathens pov*(he had just ran out)   
I held my hand over my mouth. I felt sick even thinking about it. I ran to the closet bath room and puking up into the bowl while my eyes teared up from the smell and the news I had just heard. Who knew the 3rd strongest could be sick this easily? Or was it because mc was so special to me? I decided to stay slumped up against the wall in the bathroom to collect my thoughts and feelings. Beel knocked on the door to tell me Lucifer dismissed us to go to sleep and that he'd talk tomorrow with me, I knew he was also distraught by the news from the unsteady tone of his voice as he talked. I didn't have to see his face to know he was shaken up. After collecting myself I cleaned myself up and walked to my room where I was met with Henry up against the glass, normally I'd be happy and run to him but today ..... today I just felt to exhausted. I couldn't care less about Henry or even the new ruri chan figure release, all I want to do is to go back in time and save mc the horror show he went through. I mean I know it only happens in anime and manga but one can wish, right? I got changed into the 1st pair of pj's I had on the ground and then I curled myself up in my bed not sure whether to cry or not but tears fell anyways though I couldn't bring myself to truly cry, I just laid there tears falling down my face and sniffing into my blankets until I eventually drifted off. I woke up to a scream in the distance. I tried to get out of my blankets but fell on my floor with a thud.   
"FUCK" was all I could let out in pain, i ought to clean my room to. I could hear heavy footsteps, assuming it was some one going to check on mc I stayed put knowing mc wouldn't want a crowd. I got back up and straightened my blankets out and climbing back into bed this time I drifed off into a deep sleep I was both mentally and physically done for the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed these 2 brothers pov's ^^ 
> 
> Apologies it's only the 2 currently I'm only happy with these two because i feel the others looked to repetitive but I wanted to upload something. Though I will probably have beels,belphine, Lucifer and satans done tomorrow :) 
> 
> Also Asmos ties in with the side characters so I'm doing him in that chapter ^^


	9. The twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight spoiler warning for the game itself in here ^^

*beelebuz pov*   
I was still honestly taken back at the way mc flinched when I got close to him, normally he'd jump on me to surprise me and laugh playfully after, mc even let me use them to bench press multiple times. When lucifer told us to just sleep I got up knowing I should probably tell levi to just go to bed for the night. We all needed it. I was outside the bathroom and took a deep breath not wanting levi to know how shaken up I really was.   
"Hey levi Lucifer said to just go to bed... a-and I'll talk to you tomorrow"   
Fuck , I stumbled on my words but was just met with shuffling in the bathroom to which I turned around and walked to my room which was empty. I presumed belphine wanted to be by himself. I was glad in away at least this way I didn't have to have anyone see me like this. I was honestly more angry than upset at this point. I just wanted to hit and torcher the person who did this to mc so they could feel what he felt. A sudden rush of anger came over me in which responded by punching my punching bag continuously. With the pressure it fell down to which I let out growl. It wasn't until I felt blood running down my hand I realised I punched the wall in response to the bag falling. I really need to collect myself, my sin is gluttony not wrath... this made me glad because I dont know what would of happened if I felt like satan did constantly. I could hear a scream in the distance. I went to open my door and investigate but I looked back at my hands and I knew I couldn't let my brothers see me like this. I sat on the edge of my bed elbows on my knees and my hands were together allowing my face to rest on them. I need to calm down, what use would I be like this? I couldn't even think of eating for once, my stomach was to full on anger and my brain just wanted revenge, I just never want to see mc like that, seeing him like that was..... hard to say the least. I fell back on my bed and let out a long sigh as I tried to sleep. 

.  
.  
. 

*Belphegor pov*   
I can't believe I'm saying this but I was glad when Lucifer dissmissed us. I could feel myself becoming pale as it sank in what Lucifer had told us. I was In shock. I wanted to be on my own, mostly out of embarrassment because I knew when I felt my heart drop I would become a mess, which I obviously didn't want my brothers to see. I speeded to the attic and jumped on my pile of sheets and pillows, crawling under them to hide myself. I could feel a lump in my throat, clutching a pillow I took a deep breath and screamed. While it did nothing physically I felt better. How could me and my brothers, some of the strongest demons in devildom, not save one human? It was one person we needed to save yet we failed him, I failed him. It was just like lilith, oh fuck it's just like lilith its happening again. Why does this always happen to me. At this point I was just screaming gibberish into my bed to muffle it, the last thing I wanted was my brothers coming up. My voice became horse and I could still feel a lump in my throat, that mixed with the little oxygen getting to me from the range if blankets on me was suffocating but comforting in a way. It was warm and I was honestly just tired, I wanted to wake up and believe it was just a bad dream but that wouldn't be very realistic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to use the reaction beel had when he found out what had actually happened to belphine to get ut fairly cannon. Though mine is a bit more dramatic ;3


	10. Son like father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I orginally planned to upload this chapter on new years eve but I got drunk and deleted all the chapters including the side characters T^T 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it at least ♡

*Lucifer pov*  
After telling my brothers to go to bed I also walked off heading to my room which when I locked my door I got ready in my black pyjamas tossed over my chair then i collapsed in my chair. Fuck, how could I let this happen? Diavolo trusted me with a simple task of looking after a human and i let this happen to them? How could i let this happen? If i ever get ahold of the motherfucker which did this they are so dead how could the let me , the eldest and strongest brother, look like a fool for failing to keep a human out of harms way? Wait no I shouldn't let my pride get a head of myself, this is about justice for mc, not my pride. I sat up and looked at my neglected work, shit I should try to at least do some of my work tonight. I sighed and grabbed some papers which just needed signing. I dipped my quil in ink and got started. After a while I kind of zoned out and let muscle memory do the work, that was until I heard a scream come from mc's room. I jumped up unlocked my door and ran to his room. I opened the door to reveal mc on his bed, sweat dripped from his head as he fought with his blankets to get away from me. I walked closer  
"No p-please I'm sorry I'll be quite" mc sobbed as I got closer. I felt my heart sting as he looked at me pleading, thinking I'm the fucker who did this to him. He was violently shaking so I grabbed his arms at which he tried to fight of, in response I wrapped my arms around him hoping it would provide some sort of comfort at least. I'm not as heartless as my brothers think I am I just show what I think is right at the time and mc needed love and security.  
"Its okay I'm here now mc, your safe" I said while his face was against my chest hoping he'd snap out of it. A knock at the door made mc flinch and I whipped my head around ready to shout at who ever was there but once I saw the expression on satans face, one I hadn't seen before, I let it go and waved him in.  
"Is mc okay?" This fucking idiot  
"Does he look okay satan? Would he be crying if he wasn't?" I snapped back  
"Well I'm sorr-" he was cut short by mc pulling him into the hug. He never thought about hugging someone, let alone a human and his brother(or son). After a few minutes mc had calmed down and stopped shaking. I knew mc needed the sleep so I looked at satan before saying  
"We should probably go now so you can get some rest" to mc. We both got up and turned away, I didn't think either of us wanted to face the reality. But before we could leave I felt a hand tug on the back of my shirt.  
"C-could you please s-sleep with me t-tonight?" Mc's voice was shaking as he said that. I turned back and could see mcs face turn red and panic take over. I looked at satan who had a concerned face on.  
"I'm sorry I-I probably sounded w-Wei-"  
Before mc could finish I inturrupted not wanting him to think wrong  
"Its okay we don't mind, but are you okay with people being next to you ? Or in contact with you?" I said though I was slightly hesitant In my wording, the last thing i want was mc to feel weak.  
"I-im okay as long as its y-you I feel s-safe." Mc said to which me and satan climbed into bed with him. I laid down and mc placed his head on my chest and I put an arm around him. Once we were settled we were soon asleep. I could hear sounds and feel mc wriggling about. I though he just moved alot in his sleep. That was until he sat up disturbing me, and satan too.  
"I'm so sorry. Im sorryimsorry" mc was begging us as he started to tear up. I felt a wet liquid soak into my pj bottoms. Ah. Despite me and satan trying to comfort him mc wouldn't stop apologising and crying. I think at this point me and satan realised we need to get over our small disagreements and look after mc, so working together we helped mc. Satan got mc's hoodie off and I took my bottoms off and while satan quickly took his shirt off I looked at mc for permission to take his underwear off. To which I tugged at mc's boxers revealing he'd not only peed himself but he also came. Holy shit I want expecting this, was this an after effect of his trauma? I could see mcs legs shake and become unsteady  
"Oh my-" mc said  
"It's okay m-" before satan could finish he was cut off mc running off into the hallway with only his boxers on. I just ran after him not caring who saw me run out of mc's room looking so disgraceful. I'm pretty sure mammon was in the hallway but I was to focused in getting to mc. When I reached the bathroom mc was in the tub and I could see the sick in the toilet.  
"Mc please calm down" I said but was taken back at how demanding it came out, shit the last thing I want to do is to shout at mc but I feel as nothing is getting through to him. Satan took the lufa out of mc's hands in hope he'd stop rubbing his skin raw, but it didn't I stead he used his nails.  
"I feel so fucking disgusting" mc said continuing to scratch  
"Your not mc, it's just a natural reaction that happened against your will." I said trying to get him to stop but he just wouldn't just listen. I wasnt totally sure how to control mc so i grabbed mcs arms and put them at his sides which stopped the scratching but mc start to sob.  
"I'm sorry in causing so much trouble but I feel so fucking disgusting, why is this happening?" mc said crying even louder. No mc shouldn't think this way, we understand, no i understand it isn't his fault wht doesn't he see that? Me and satan pulled mc into a hug I planted kisses on the top of his head and fore head while stroking his hair. Who knew my relief would be so short lived...... 

.  
.  
. 

*satan pov*  
I walked into my room and climbed passed my mountain of grimores and books to get to my bed which I changed into my pyjamas on and layed so I was propped up slightly by my pillows. Fuck, what can I do? Mc needs help and at the moment me and my brothers are being useless. Wait that's it, revenge. If we catch the fucker who did this we can get revenge and give mc relief! At the sudden idea I jummped up and searched through multiple books and grimores from detectives in murder mystery books to grimores on tracking magic. I was so engrossed I jumped back, causing multiple stacks of book to fall, when a scream echoed in the hallway. It was mc. I rushed to my feet moving books out the way. I could already hear Lucifers heavy foot steps in the hallway but I finally got pass my collection and made my way to mcs room. I was met with mcs door open and I could see in and Lucifer was had mc in his arms as he sobbed. That was a sight I thought I'd never see, Lucifer embracing someone ha. I knocked on the door lightly to which mc was startled by. Lucifer waved me so I joined them.  
"Is he okay?" Well that was a stupid question to ask but it was soon shot down by Lucifer  
"Does he look okay satan? Would he be crying if he wasn't?"  
"Well I'm sorr-" I said trying to defend myself but I stopped half way because I could feel a tug at my shirt, it was mc pulling me into his and Lucifers hug. Never thought I'd ever be hugging someone with Lucifer but here we are. I could feel mc calm down in our arms he was a lot calmer than earlier.  
"We should probably go now so you can get some rest" lucifer said as we both got up and ready to leave but was stopped my mc tugging at our shirts. "C-could you please s-sleep with me t-tonight?" Mc let out stumbling his words slightly. I looked at mc seeing his face turn red and panic take over, I was concerned to say the least as mc's breathing became slightly unsteady.  
"I'm sorry I-I probably sounded w-Wei-" mc was cut short by Lucifer  
"Its okay we don't mind, but are you okay with people being next to you ? Or in contact with you?" Well that was surprising, I mean it was needed but i was surprised to hear Lucifer the demon of pride to suck it up and show concern and worry for a human at that.  
"I-im okay as long as its y-you I feel s-safe."mc was still stuttering slightly but I could tell he was at alot more ease. With that me and Lucifer helped mc get into bed and climbed in with him. Once lucifer and mc were sorted I cuddled mcs waist and put my face against his back. It was peaceful so peaceful I fell asleep. Well that was until I could hear mc stir and sit up. All he could do was apologise, it wasnt until I saw the warm wet patch on my shirt that I knew what had happened. Poor mc must be scarred and embarrassed, we both sat up with mc trying to renensure him hes okay and it happens sometimes since it was presumably a reaction caused by his trauma of that bastard. For once me and my brother (or father) worked together, it was for mc so I guess Lucifer was fine putting his pride away for a while. I took mc's hoodie of as Lucifer took his pj bottoms of revealing his muscular legs, oh how I hated him but envied his legs I mean how can he even find the time to maintain them? All he does is sit in that damm chair and do work. Well that wasnt important, I took of my shirt and Lucifer tugged at mc's boxers which revealed a stick white substance. Did he...? Mcs legs became unsteady as he looked disgusted in himself  
"Oh my-"  
"Its okay m-" I was cut short by mc running into the hallway in only his boxers. Lucifer took of without a second thought after him while I lagged behind. I'm pretty sure I saw mammon on the way to the bathroom, when I entered I could smell vomit and hear the bath running. Mc was in the bath Lucifer had a slightly panicked look on his face for a minute before it turned serious  
"Mc please calm down". Hes the last person I expected to lose their composure but I suppose I could understand why. Mc was scrubbing his skin raw so I took the lufa out of his hands in Hope's to stop him but instead he started using his nails.  
"I feel so fucking disgusting" mc let out  
"Your not mc, it's just a natural reaction that happened against your will." Lucifer said in alot more relaxed tone than earlier.  
Lucifer took control of the situation by putting mcs arms at his sides which lead him to just sob as Lucifer held him in place so he wouldn't hurt himself anymore. Mc started to just sob and said  
"I'm sorry in causing so much trouble but I feel so fucking disgusting, why is this happening?"  
Not going to lie hearing mc say that hurried al little how could he ever thing hes anything but perfect? It hurts me to see him in this way, he doesn't deserve it. Me and Lucifer pulled mc into a hug and kissed him while stroking his hair. The person who did this wont them away with this, I wont let them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I want too sure if you would class satan and Lucifer as brothers like the game or father and son? Since satan was born from Lucifers hatred and not from their "father".
> 
> I also have a new fic up though its genshin ^^'


	11. The side characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Metatonia for suggesting to use grammarly. I knew my grammar and spelling wasn't amazing but Holy fuck.
> 
> Anywaysssss enjoy...

*Asmodeus pov *   
As soon as I closed the door behind me, I could feel my face drop. I looked into a mirror my face was expressionless and I felt quite numb. Was it the shock? Or am I just heartless? No, I do love mc and I'd never want anything like this to happen to him. I may be a devil, but I still have some morals, emphasis on some. I sat at my vanity and looked at myself. My eyes had bags Hah who wouldn't think the demon known to look after himself had bags and my hair was out of place slightly. As I let out a large sigh, I felt my body tingle and my surroundings turned white for a split second. Solomon had summoned me. We were all in the common room be being the centre of attention. Normally I'd be pleased, but today was the one day I didn't want others to see me, not like this.   
"Asmo?"   
I snapped out of my little trance as Solomon called my name.   
"Ah yes, what did you need?~" I said forcing myself to smile like I normally do.   
"Have you heard what happened to mc? Were all worried about him" said simeon looking up at Asmo with worry in his eyes.  
"well, he obviously isn't good is he?" I snapped before releasing and looking as shocked as the others did.   
"Ah I'm sorry, he well... Lucifer said he showed signs of physical and sexual abuse while in the hands of whoever's had him."  
"W-what? What do you mean? Mc is far too strong to ever be raped," Luke said in disbelief.   
"It doesn't matter if he's strong anyone can be raped Luke,"simeon said back to the short boy.   
"Hey, Solomon are you okay?"I say noticing Solomon was still and wasn't saying a thing, unlike his normally snarky self.   
"Oh yeah, I'm fine... Just shocked," He said distantly. I could tell the shock overpowered Solomons emotions meaning he struggled to feel hate and sorrow at the moment. Though I am the same, I suppose, I still don't and can't feel anything. I just feel, empty. I could hear Luke start to weep but I couldn't bring myself to look at him as I kept my head up and continued to smile.   
"Did you need anything else?" I say hoping to return to my bedroom.   
"Ah... no were okay... y-you can go back," Solomon said waving his hand and returning me. Just in time because I don't think I couldn't have kept smiling for much longer. I could hear footsteps outside, but I didn't want to face anyone else, even if it's just for tonight. 

*Simeons pov* 

Asmo had returned to his room, and Solomon was in shock at the news. I think everyone would be. I continued to comfort luke who was crying.   
"B-but why would someone do such a thing?" Luke said sniffling.   
"Well some people are truly horrible," I replied patting his back bending down slightly.   
"I- I'm just going to go to my room..." Solomon said drifting off before I could say anything. The poor human looked so detached from life, I mean it's only natural. I picked luke up who continued to cry into my shoulder not fighting back saying he's big enough like normal. I took him to my room where I placed him in the bed with me and held him close. I don't want to be alone and luke was my only comfort. I laid cuddling a crying luke for hours until we eventually fell asleep. 

*Solomons pov*   
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Mc, one of the most resilient people I know was beaten down like this. It was the first time I'd even Heard of him being so vulnerable. When Asmo was sent back so many thoughts rushed through my head. I felt like it would explode if I thought about anything else. Simeon's voice pulled me back into present time.   
"I- I'm just going to go to my room..." I said walking away before anything could be added. Once in my room I slid down my door.   
"Holy fuck," I said letting out a long breath I didn't even realise I was holding. There had to be something I could do for mc, even if it was just finding out who did this to him. I flipped through multiple books looking at spells to heal mc even if it was only physical. I know he may never get over it mentally. The pain will always be there but I just want to help him anyway I can. He doesn't deserve this. I noticed a splotch of water on the page I was on, then another. I lifted my hand up to my eyes to find out I was crying.   
"Haha why am I crying? Its mc who s-should be," I said to my empty room laughing at how pathetic I probably looked. What use will I be I break down on front of mc? It's unfair to him, he the one who had to go through it. I continued looking through my collection of books looking for every healing spell I could to ensure mc wouldn't be in physical pain. 

*Diavolos pov*  
Once I returned to my castle, I let out a deep sigh. Holy shit I'm ment to protect humans not let them get traumatised. Well, one thing can be counted on is who ever did this would bot get away with it, that I can guarantee. I'll make sure to show no mercy, even keeping him with Cerberus was merciful for what he did. The images of seeing mc tied up on the chair in my head made my stomach turn. The sick fuck doesn't deserve death; no, that would be to nice. I got my DDD out of my back pocket and rang Barbados.   
"Hello my lord," he answered in his monotone voice.   
"I need you to return now."   
"I'm sorry my lord I still have business to ta-" he said before I cut him off.  
"NOW Barbados this isn't a request it's an order"   
There was a slight silence before his reply.   
"... As you wish my lord I will be there by morning," he said before hanging up. Maybe I was too forceful but that was the least of my concerns for now. I will do everything in my power to find the monster that did this. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke didn't get his own since I felt he clearly expressed what he was feeling to the point where I couldn't write alot about it :/ sorry


	12. The 1st step to recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I have no clue wtf the text is doing and I cant fix it???? I- 
> 
> Well anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter. ^^

Morning came and the brothers were exhausted despite the sleep they got, even if it wasn't alot for some. Lucifer was the first awake. He sat up and saw mc intertwined with satan, he left them be since last night all three of them were totally tired out. Once mc calmed down they took him back to bed where they fell asleep and only cried every now and then in his sleep. Once up he put on the pj bottoms he was ment to last night and headed to his room to get changed, while he was tired he couldn't abandon his duties. He let out a deep sigh as he walked and sat down at the table reading the newspaper staring aimlessly at the pages where all the words just blurred together. Soon beel was up to and walked into the room and paused for a moment when he saw Lucifer and hid his hands behind his back.  
"Morning beel, you okay there?"  
"Oh y-yeah I'm fine just hungry..." beel said heading to the fridge. Lucifer didn't press since he knew beel was the type of demon to show what hes thinking and feeling normally and if he wasn't willing to show Lucifer then he hid it for a reason ,and a good one at that. Levi and belphine both joined the other two at the table. Levi sat looking down at his knees not wanting to look at his brothers incase they could see he was crying last night, oh how he envied how strong his brothers were. Or so he thought. Belphine sat there face down in his pillow wondering if silence had always sounded this loud. Every movement rang in his ears whether it was the shuffling of feet or the breathing from his brothers that echoed in the room. Next mammon sat down at the able and sat looking at his phone avoiding the glaring gazes of his older brother. Asmo was the next down and while at first glance he looked completely normal, on further inspection you could see the bags under his eyes and not as much care was put into his appearance with his buttons lazily did leaving the top one open. Though no one mentioned it since the atmosphere was so heavy, almost suffocating. Finally satan awoke. He opened his eyes and was met with mcs chest which he had been cuddling into and their legs where intertwined, almost like a puzzle satan undid it and slipped away from mc. Though he did disturb him causing his eyes to flutter open.  
"Ah sorry mc I didn't mean to wake you" satan whispered  
"Its okay..." mcs voice was hoarse and quite.  
"..will you be joining us for breakfast?" Satan said slightly hesitant, he knew the answer but wanted mc to have a sense of normality.  
"I-.... I'm fine..." mc replied as he cuddled into his blankets and turned over to go back to sleep.  
"Okay no problem" satan whispered in a sweet voice to reassure mc. He left mcs room and went to his own where he picked up his fallen books and changed into his uniform. He slicked his hair back and headed down to his brothers. He was met with a heavy atmosphere; it was so heavy he felt like he was fighting for a breath to the point he had to open his top button to feel some relief.  
"Morning," he said sitting down to which only Lucifer responded, lifting his head up from his paper and nodding in reply. Beel had finished cooking and placed food in front of the brothers. While doing so Lucifer noticed his knuckles which were bruised and started scabbing over from where the skin had broke from so much pressure. He went to reach out with his gloved hand to which beel retracted his hand back as soon as he noticed it, and unconsciously glared at his brother. Lucifer was visibly surprised at this since he'd only ever seen beel angry of any sorts when it was about belphine. Beel quickly caught on and sat down and ate. Though not as much as normal but he guessed it was understandable. The breakfast felt long and drawn out. Asmo cut the silence.  
"I think we should go now, mr perfect wouldn't want his reputation to go down being late," he said which earned a glare from beel and satan but Lucifer just replied,  
"Let's go" feet shuffled around, and they headed for RAD. Once they arrive, they could feel eyes burn holes into them. None of the brothers looked quite right... lucifer separated and headed to see diavolo, levi and beel both headed to class while mammon, belphine and Asmo were joined by Solomon.  
"Huh where's the angels?" Mammon said looking confused at the human.  
"Well they were up late and decide to take the day off..." Solomon said trailing off at then end. The brothers got the hint and didn't ask further since they could guess the angels were also upset. They walked to lesson where from then on the day just dragged on. It was now dinner time and most brothers were in the cafeteria, well except beel though they thought it was weird they thought it be best to leave him until he asks if he needs anything.  
"How's mc?" Solomon was the 1st to break the silence.  
"Well... he's safe now" satan said with a slight pause in the middle to choose the right words.  
"I'm glad about that, but I mean mentally. I'm not exactly sure how different we are but if we are different this situation is one that a human should never be put in," Solomon explained locking his hands together in front of him as he leaned on the table.  
"Hes obviously not good since last night he ran out of the room half-naked" mammaon blurted out  
"What?" Solomon said with his mouth slightly parted and shock plastered on his face.  
"The-" satan tried to explain but was cut off by mammon.  
"Yeah and satan and Lucifer chased after him while they were half-naked."  
"They what?!" Solomon was now spilling out a menacing aura that even made belphine shiver at.  
"Yeah and-"  
"MAMMON" lucifer let out slamming his hands on the table causing heads to stare at them and his brothers and the human to jump. He slowly eased back and sighed.  
"Mammon don't say such misleading stuff" looking around making sure there was no prying ears he said in a hushed tone  
"Mc wanted satan and me to keep him company after we had gone to sleep we were then woke up by him waking up screaming, and he woke up crying later on because he .... had an accident of sorts and needed help cleaning up. But it wasn't that straight forward so he ran out to the bathroom."He said shooting daggers at mammon.  
"I see. So mc is suffering night terrors?I mean it's to be expected but these... Accidents are also to do with the physiological factors of the trauma... do you mind if I visit mc?"The brothers we a little taken back by Solomon being so straightforward but Lucifer spoke up  
"No he needs time to himself."  
"Maybe Solomon can provide more help since hes human?" Levi butted in  
"I said no!"  
"Lucifer think about what's best for mc, maybe another human can provide a type of comfort we cant" belphine said.  
"...Fine but as soon as he says no your leaving," he said huffing knowing it would be pointless to argue.  
"Of course" solomon said. The bell rang, and they returned to lessons which felt like they dragged on for ever until it was time to return to the house, this time they returned with an extra. When they entered, Lucifer naturally took charge.  
"We will all get to see mc but we cant crowed him so only a few can go along with solomon."  
"Okay since both you and me have already seen mc why not let one of the others go" satan suggested puttining a finger up to his chin.  
"Can I go?" Mammon said looking at both of his brothers for approval.  
"... okay but Remember mc isn't as he used to be so be nice about it." Lucifer said looking at satan who nodded in agreement.  
Both mammon and Solomon made their way to mcs room while the others went their own ways.  
"Hey mc, can we enter?" Solomon gently said knocking on his door. There had been some shuffling behind the door before they heard it unlock. Ah, he locked it...  
Mc returned to his bed covering himself in blankets so the other two males didn't see him. Solomon and mammon walked in.  
"Hey mc ya miss us?" Mammon said in soft tone chuckling slightly to which mc replied  
"Of course," he said a smile twitching on his face.  
"How are you?" Solomon said closing the door.  
"..." mc didn't reply and just looked down at the blankets cloaking him.  
"Ah I see mind if I sit?" Solomon said walking over to the bed.  
"No its fine" mc said. Solomon sat down and went to reach a hand out to mc causing him to jump slightly and look up. Solomon slowly placed his hand on mcs face cupping it to which mc melted into the touch. Tears formed in mcs eyes and slowly started rolling down his face as he placed a hand on Solomon's. Solomon shifted closer.  
"Mind if I hug you?"  
"Please, and mammon?" Mc said turning his head slightly to look at mammon.  
"Ah 2 seconds then" mammon said joining Solomon who had his head resting on mcs. They sat for a short while in silence, mammon and solomon at either side of mc encased in blankets. The silence was broken by mc  
"T-thank you"  
"For what?" Solomon said.  
"Putting up with me, even after... I became so dirty" mc said hatred in his voice at the last bit.  
"Do not be silly mc your not dirty at all!" Mammon say nuzzling into mcs hair.  
"Haha thank you but after... After that I'm certainly not clean," he said with a slight crack in his voice.  
"Want to talk about it?" Solomon said looking at mc  
"I d-dont think I can tell you everything..." he said looking back down.  
"Its fine you don't even have to tell us anything but please tell us if your injured," Solomon said hugging mc tighter.  
"I..." mc stopped after the 1st word  
"What's up mc?" Solomon said with growing concern.  
"Its fine it'll be okay," he said trying to dismiss it.  
"Please if your injured tell us, we just want you to be safe and well." Ah safe, that's right mc could trust these two.  
"I guess you've already heard the gist of things... about what happened"  
"Ya we know the basics although Lucifer didnt go into detail since he said it's your story to tell" mammon said  
"Well... he wasn't exactly gentle and -" mc started shaking remembering his dirty hands all over his body feeling around all of his curves of his body. Solomon and mammon both noticed this so hugged mc tighter to calm him down.  
"Its okay I think I know what your getting at. I have something to help it heal if you want it. Though it means someone else will have to help apply it," Solomon said letting go. Mc nodded in agreement.  
"But... can mammon turn around? It's not that I don't trust you its just" he was cut short by mammon.  
"its all good I'll just stand over here until ya need me" he said standing up and turning away. Solomon pulled a bottle out from his jacket as mc dropped his blankets revealing he was only wearing boxers. But it also showed his bruised and marked body.  
"When I woke up, I kept waking up drenched in in swear and."  
"Its okay could you please turn around so I can apply it?" Solomon said smiling warmly. Mc turned around on his knees and elbows facing way from Solomon.  
"Should I take it off? Or you?"  
Mc took his boxers of and put them to the side, he could remember the last time he was like this. He could remember that man rather roughly grabbed his hips and showed him no mercy and made him feel so fucking useless. A hand suddenly touched his hand that was in a fist, when did he do that?  
"Its okay" solomon say "I'm going to apply it now" he said as he traced circles on mcs hand for comfort with one hand and popped the lid of the gel like substance with his mouth and poured some on this finger which he used to apply to mc. It was still swollen and teared, Solomon couldn't help but feel sympathetic to him even if he didn't want pity. Mc started to whimper at Solomons touch.  
"Hey what ya doing sorcerer?" Mammon said turning around to Solomon.  
"Its okay mc I'm done," he said handing mc his underwear back.  
"Thank you" mc said sniffling as he put them back on then looked at mammon.  
"Common don't look at me like that" mc said while looking at mammons puppy eyes. While mc didn't want sympathy but it might just be what he needs. Mc opened his arms to welcome mammon back on the bed to which he obliged. They all went back to cuddling mc until they somehow fell asleep.

A few hours later Lucifer hadn't heard anything or saw solomon leave and got fed up of waiting so he went up to the room and opened the door. 

He was ready to say something but just mouthed 'oh' as he saw mammon sleeping with his head cuddled into mcs lap whole mc and Solomon was leaning against the wall with Solomon's head leaning on mcs who was nuzzled In to the white-haired humans sholder. He shut the door and let them be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long I just have no fucking clue what I'm doing w online college bc they set us work and dont tell us what to do so were all like tf? 🙃 anyways my fanfics look better that my work at least so ya...


	13. Looking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its literally been a month omg apologise college is just fucking my ass so hard right now

The following days were fairly repetitive forming a schedule of sorts. The brothers would wake up and eat breakfast in a fair amount of silence then go to RAD to which it would drag then come home while two of the brothers comforted mc.

Well, that was until almost 2 weeks later when beel and belphine were up in the attic cuddling on the array of pillows and blankets Belphie had collected. Belphie was snuggling into mc's neck as he layed back slightly on beel who was combing his fingers through Mc's hair.  
"I think I'm ready to return" mc said cutting the silence of the room. Beel and Belphie froze for a moment before Belphie moved  
"Are you sure?" He said raising his head to look at mc who nodded.  
"But it wasn't that long ago and we still haven't caught him" beel said resuming his hand that combed mcs hair.  
"Yes, if I don't try to return to normal life now, I will constantly live in fear of him and I don't want my entire life to be live in fear," he said closing his eyes and flashing the twins a reassuring smile.  
"I mean we can try and persuade Lucifer to" Belphie hesitantly said looking up at his brother who nodded.  
"Though for now we should sleep" he let out through a yawn snuggling into mc earning a small chuckle from him.

.  
.  
.

"Absolutely not!" Lucifer said looking up from his documents.  
"But Lucifer he says hes ready" the shorter brother let out through a sigh  
"After less than two weeks? I don't think so. And we haven't even caught the bastard," the raven head said gripping his hold in the papers causing them to crease slightly  
"Do not let it define him" Belphie said rolling his eyes not bothered by his raging brother  
"He's not weak and he is stubborn Lucifer" beel said backing his twin up.  
"No means no and unless you have anything else leave my room," he said one hand pinching the bridge of his nose. The twins both sighed and left knowing mc has a mind of his own anyways.  
.  
.  
.  
Mc sat down at the breakfast table much to the warnings of the twins.  
"And why are you fully dressed for school?" Lucifer said looking up from his coffee.  
"Because I'm going" mc said as he poured his special brewed tea:  
A mix of Lapsang souchong, Decaf Spice and Tiger Eye. The sweet, smoky fragrance almost reminiscent of redwood filled his nose as the cup was perched on his lips ready to take a sip when it was interrupted by the eldest brother.  
"And who gave you permission to do so?"  
"Me" mc said smugly as he took a sip of the hot liquid instantly warming him up from the inside  
"No your not," he said raising his voice slightly.  
"And why do you think that?" Mc said setting the cup down too look straight at Lucifer, pissed he was being talked back too  
"You listen to me and when I say you stay in this house you listen." He said maintaining eye contact but tilting his head back slightly and folding his arms.  
"And why should I do that? What authority do you truly have over me? Technically Diavolo should be the one I listen to not you and anyways do you view me as so weak and useless? So pathetic that I cant even look after myself? Is it because of you saw me that day and decided I was defenseless and useless?"Mc spat leaving the rest of the brothers shocked at his sudden out burst to the point they froze in place  
"Don't even try that with me," Lucifer said irritated.  
Mc picked the cup back up and took a sip before saying.  
"Well lucky for you I don't care, anyways the tea taste bitter now." Mc got up from the chair and turned from the table and walked out to which mammon chased after while the other brothers were still stunned at the interaction. They all turned to look at Lucifer who was quite shocked himself and had his brows furrowed making a crease in-between. After a minute he smoothed out his expression realising how he looked to his younger brother.  
"Hey lucife-" levi tried to speak but was instantly cut off  
"Just hurry up were leaving" none of the brothers wanted to argue with an irritated Lucifer so obliged and got ready and soon left heading for RAD.

"Hey mc! Wait up will ya!"Mammon shouted as he caught up to mc who was storming his way to RAD.  
"Oh sorry mammon guess I got to in the zone haha you know me" mc said sticking his tounge out at the end. Mammon furrowed his eyebrows giving mc a worried look because he knew as much as mc wanted this he was still anxious about it. They made it to the 1st classroom and were met with simeon and luke.  
"Oh mc? What a pleasant surprise" simeon said shocked at who was in front of him  
"MC!" Luke shouted jumping up and running up to the taller male.  
"I'm so glad your back! I hope we can bake again soon. But it's not like I missed you or anything!"He said blushing at what he was saying.  
"Hey chihu-" mammon was interrupted by mc who put a hand in front of his faces to signal him to stop talking  
"Of course luke I'd love to" mc said bring his hand from mammons face to pat Luke's head. The bell rang and students swarmed the room, it was their single to sit down. The rest of the day was pretty normal luckily for mc. Despite the few whispers among students it went smooth. Well the whispers and avoiding Lucifer. Mc knew he went off a bit to mean to Lucifer, but he just want to prove he was still strong and the first step was to return to normal including school. Mc spent quite a bit of the day hiding behind the brothers and his friends but when he wasn't he was laughing like old times. He finally found peace. When he returned home, he decided he wanted to continue as if it was a normal day and sat down with the brothers to eat. The room was silent at first until broken by mc  
"I'm sorry," he said looking up from his plate. The brothers turned to look at mc with a confused look.  
"About what?" Lucifer said raising an eyebrow.  
"For going off on you this morning, I mean after all you've done, for me, I should have been more grateful which I am! Dont get me wrong but it felt suffocating like I'd never return to normal."He said shrinking into his chair. Lucifer blew air threw his nose and smiled at mc  
"I understand and I guess being an older brother I'm used to looking after and being protective I should have took how you felt into consideration."  
"Thank you."  
"Of course" was all Lucifer replied to a now grinning mc. His smile was exactly like how the brothers remembered it going from one side to his face to the other showing his teeth and his face glowing with happiness, this time he ment it. Just like before conversation flowed at the dining table as normal. Things were truly looking up for mc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and comments are always appreciated ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this is my 1st fic so I hope you all enjoy it ^^ please don't be afraid to give me criticism


End file.
